


Maybe I Could've Loved You Before(But I Can't Now)

by Hetalia1912



Series: Love During The Apocalypse [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hopeful Ending, I'm Sorry Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Teenage Lucas, Unhealthy Relationships, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress, implied mental disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Jaehyun thinks that maybe he if met Lucas before the apocalypse that he could've loved him properly.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Love During The Apocalypse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961194
Kudos: 9





	Maybe I Could've Loved You Before(But I Can't Now)

**7:23 AM**

Jaehyun has always wondered that if he met Lucas before all of this went down,that maybe,just maybe,he could've loved the teen properly.But he didn't and he here they were.

Lying under the sheets,completely naked in a barley in tack bed without a cover and bruises and scratches covering Lucas' ever thinning body.Those scratches were a painful reminder of the disgusting act that Jaehyun had done to the teenager the other night.


End file.
